


Forbidden Love

by ziaminmyassie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, larry - Freeform, ziam, ziam one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:03:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziaminmyassie/pseuds/ziaminmyassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn has a secret, and no one knows Who it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Love

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first one shot, don't judge any of my mistakes I am new at this. I hope you all enjoy. (OH AND YOU GUYS PROBABLY KNOW WHO THE SECRET IS BECAUSE THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE FOR PEOPLE WHO DON'T HAVE PRIOR KNOWLEDGE OF ZIAM.) and the title sucks but yeah I'm new to this haha.

All Zayn ever thought about was his secret love that he couldn’t be with. The way he felt when they were together. The way they smelt and how Zayn would get turned on because of it. The way he missed them. But there was nothing Zayn could do to be with them, because his parents and friends wouldn’t approve of their relationship, so Zayn had to keep his secret lover in the dark.

Zayn, like any other normal teen, partied with his friends, tried to keep up in school, and tried to act normal in a world where he felt he didn’t belong.

It was a Friday and the whole gang was anticipating the party Ben had begged them to attend. They knew the party would be a flop and couldn’t wait to see how bad it would turn out.

“Where’s Perrie?” asked Louis while his arm was around Harry, who was boyishly trying to drag Louis to the ground.

“How should I know?” Zayn replied while walking to his locker, where Niall was waiting.

“Uh, maybe because you’re going out with her?” Louis snapped.

“Oh yeah.” Zayn would often forget that he was with Perrie now. Zayn didn’t care for her because he was already with someone else. He was only going out with her to hide his secret love. He knew this was wrong, but he couldn’t let anyone know of his secret relationship.

“What’s up, lads!” Liam shouted while walking towards the rest of the gang.

Everyone said ‘hey’, including Zayn while he was putting his books back into his locker. Niall and Harry started saying something about the party that was happening tonight, while Louis and Liam were teasing Harry about the rubbish tea he supposedly made last night while they were hanging out.

Zayn couldn’t stop thinking about his secret love. He wanted to see them, but he didn’t know how and when he would. He could only talk when they were alone because they were paranoid that someone would find out.

            While Zayn was lost in the thoughts of his love, someone tapped him on the back.

            “Hey babe!” a cheeky Perrie said while kissing him hard a long while Zayn tried to kiss back. The boys were lost in their own conversations and Zayn was trapped by a person he didn’t love.

            Perrie was talking about a book she had read, or was it a movie? Zayn didn’t care because he was always in another world. A world where him and his secret love can be together without the risk of someone catching them.

            As the boys were walking away from them, Zayn was stuck with Perrie. Liam turned around and asked Zayn for his English homework. Zayn gave it to him and continued to listen- ignore- Perrie as she spoke her crazy nonsense that Zayn had no interest in whatsoever.

            This was the same routine everyday. Niall waiting for Zayn at his locker. The whole gang meeting up. Perrie being extra annoying, and Liam asking for Zayn’s homework, but he didn’t mind.

            Zayn had gotten through the day without losing his mind, which is a good thing because he was so close to it. Zayn lied down on his bed and took a very long nap until it was 8 to pregame with the rest of the boys.

            Zayn, Niall, and Harry would meet up at Louis’ house, and Liam would get dropped off at the party because his parents wanted to know where he was going to be. His parents allowed him out as long as they were aware of where he was.

            Zayn wished his lover could be there with him, but he knew that that couldn’t happen right now.

            As the boys arrived at the party, Zayn had stumbled along the side of the house for a smoke. He and a couple of other dudes were chatting, but Zayn would just wander off in his own thoughts. Zayn looked around nervously, not knowing why. He saw Liam arrive, girls make out with each other, and a trashed teen throw-up all while standing outside.

            Zayn decided to make his way into the house, and while he did, he had noticed that a lot more people showed up and he had thought. Ben’s party didn’t turn out to be a complete flop afterall.

            With all the shitty music thumping and sweaty bodies rubbing against each other, Zayn managed to find his way to Niall and Liam who were having a chat about a song that apparently played earlier. Louis and Harry were, as they say partying hard, in the crowd and grinding on each other. Even if Zayn was content at the moment, he wasn’t really. All he wanted to do is be with the person he loved. He wanted to hold them in his arms and be one together.

            It was nearly 3 A.M. when the cops showed up and broke the party apart. Luckily one of cops was the father of a kid so hardly anyone got in trouble, that and everyone ran away. Zayn hadn’t ran that fast in ages. Actually, he hadn’t really ran at all.

            As far as Zayn knew Louis and Harry had left before the cops showed, and Liam and Niall ran in different directions so Zayn didn’t know where they had went.

            As Zayn turned on his street, feeling close to collapsing due to the amount of running he had done. Luckily he made it to his house safely, tired, but safe. But all that time running and walking alone made him think of his love more and all he wanted to do is be with them.

            Zayn’s keys jingled as he took them out of his pocket and slowly entered them into the lock. The whole house was dark and everyone had been asleep. Zayn slowly opened his bedroom door and felt a gush of wind on his side. As he closed the door softly, a hand waved across his back. It was his secret love. He knew by the way they touched his back. The person kissed his neck and Zayn let out a soft, nearly silent, moan. They turned Zayn around, and the moon’s light flashed in their face while Zayn cupped their chin.

            “Liam,” Zayn whispered. As he said this, Liam leaned in and kissed Zayn’s soft lips. Zayn had been waiting for this moment for ages now, and it was finally here.


End file.
